The truth behind Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree/Ryan and Gloriosa transform
This is how the truth behind Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree and Ryan and Gloriosa transform goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Ryan and Sunset follow Timber through the forest, they briefly feel the earth tremble again Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! What just happened? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Is it Gaia? Is it Megatron? It's not Megatron is it? shakes her head for no. Nearby, they see a shadowy figure enter a cave by the supposedly off-limits rock quarry Ryan F-Freeman: Who do you think that is, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I think that looked like Timber's shape. is another rumble and then magic noises Sunset Shimmer: Ah, shoot! He's definitely up to something! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll get Sci-Twi. texting on his Iphone Thomas: Hey, guys! I was looking for you. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? I was about to text Sci-Twi. Thomas: You shouldn't be here. Timber said it's off-limits. Ryan F-Freeman: But we saw someone go into that cave. I have to text Sci-Twi to let her know. Thomas: Oh. I'll do the same for Collide and Crash. the camp, Crash got a text on his phone Crash Bandicoot: Huh? reading Meet us at the old rock quarry. Ryan needs me. Megatron? Megatron: What? Crash Bandicoot: You mind keeping an eye on things while me and Collide go find Ryan? Timon needs protecting. Timon: Me? Pumbaa: I think Sunset with Ryan. How come you gone good, Megatron? Megatron: I lost my taste for inflicting oppresion. Evil Ryan: Mine too. I hope this runway will be cool. Human Applejack: Dock. Timon: Yeah. Dock. I might be a human like Pumbaa, Megatron. I am a meerkat. Megatron: Huh? Evil Ryan: You know. From the Lion King. Let me help you work on the runway. Human Applejack: Dock! Evil Anna: He meant dock. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Dock. Thanks for reminding me, Applejack. Human Applejack: sighs Wait. You said dock? Y'all remembered it, Evil Ryan. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I got these things here. out dummies that look like Ryan, Sunset, Crash, Collide and Sci-Twi Human Rainbow Dash: What are the dummies for? Rianna F-Fiona: Just in case if 5 of our friends didn't come back, Rainbow Dash. Bubsy Bobcat: If Spike is coming with Sci-Twi, I will too. hugs Bubsy Bubsy Bobcat: Aww. I hope I'll be ok. Megatron: You will be. Remember, what Gloriosa says, you've got this. nods and runs to find Ryan with Sci-Ryan Evil Ryan: Aww. Well said, Megatron. You would make a good heroic Decepticon. nods Evil Anna: Sci-Twi? You got a text. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think Ryan of CHS wants to you meet him at the rock quarry. leave and arrive where Ryan and the others are Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Hey. Bubsy Bobcat: What is up, Ryan? Cody Fairbrother: My brother thinks it's Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree. Sunset Shimmer: Or rather, someone who wants us to think they're back. Sci-Ryan: C'mon! enter the cave, which is filled with crystals Sci-Twi: Whoa... This place is beautiful. Ryan F-Freeman: There's Equestrian Magic in here. Sci-Ryan: We can... Sunset and Sci-Ryan: Feel it. Ryan F-Freeman: How come you can feel magic, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Not sure why. Bubsy Bobcat: Wait. Timber and Doctor Crash was just pretending that it was two magical nature creatures. Spike the Dog: You're right, Bubsy. Are you saying they are real? Sci-Ryan: Doctor Crash and Timber? What does they have to do with this? Gloriosa Daisy: softly Nothing. Sci-Ryan: Huh? Who said that? Gloriosa Daisy: softly I did. It's all me and Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan is with Gloriosa?! But, Timber and Doctor Crash... I was sure they are the ones who try to make it seem like Gaia Everfree and Everfree Prince Gale have returned, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I thought so too. Collide Bandicoot: It was Ryan and you who try to scare everyone away? Gloriosa Daisy: What?! He and I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree. Cody touches Glriosa's hand and his eyes turn white Filthy Rich: My, oh, my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Gloriosa Daisy: Please. My great-grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations. You have to let the camp stay! Filthy Rich: Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money then this camp ever could? chuckles I don't think so. Ryan F-Freeman: How dare you plan on turning Camp Everfree into a spa resort, you money-crazy lunatic! Filthy Rich: Lunatic?! Ryan F-Freeman: Forget I said that. But. Please. Gloriosa needs a little more time. Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. What he said. Filthy Rich: Fine. I'll give her till the end of the month. gasps and Gloriosa starts to cry as Filthy Rich leave Ryan F-Freeman: her Ssssh. There, there, Gloriosa. two are at a river Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Gloriosa. Please tell me. What's the matter? Gloriosa Daisy: I have to find a way to save our camp. What are we going to do? Ryan F-Freeman: at the sky and saw a trail of gem dust flying Huh? and Gloriosa follow the gem dust and it landed in a cave Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me into the cave, Gloriosa. and Gloriosa runs to a cave and goes inside Ryan F-Freeman: coughs I'm ok. at the gems Whoa. gasps and then she and Ryan walk to where the geodes are Ryan F-Freeman: What are those seven things? Gloriosa Daisy: They're geodes. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gloriosa. We'll grab them on the count of three. One... two... three! place their hands on the geodes and feels magic Ryan F-Freeman: There's magic. grunts and Ryan got free but they are saved by some vines Ryan F-Freeman: What just happened? Gloriosa Daisy: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: at the two geodes They can stay there for now. How many have you got? Gloriosa Daisy: the ones she already has Ryan F-Freeman: Five. Well done. Let's get back to the others. nods. later Doctor Crash: What have she got, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: They are geodes. Timber Spruce: She don't know what those things are! Ryan F-Freeman: But Gloriosa and I know what they can do! Gloriosa Daisy: He's right! We've been practicing! We can control their power now! Doctor Crash: You and Ryan don't know that for real! Timber Spruce: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: It's our camp, Timber and it's being taken away! If this is going to be our last week in this area, Gloriosa and I are going to do what it takes to make it count! Gloriosa Daisy: [ is at the tent site. Ryan use his magic to grow a flower for Meg Meg Griffin: Thanks, Ryan. That's nice. [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan